


Loving Research

by BearPlusCat



Series: I Want the Fairy Tail (a NaLu series) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Oral Sex, Possibility Of Getting Caught, sexiness in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPlusCat/pseuds/BearPlusCat
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are on a mission that involves extensive research in the Magnolia library. While Lucy is more than happy to read through the volumes necessary for the mission, Natsu is of course bored out of his mind. When trying to initiate something with Lucy under the table fails, she drags him away to the book shelves to find a book to keep him occupied. The plan backfires when she finds herself pressed up against a bookshelf by an over eager dragon slayer...





	1. Chapter 1

“Luuuuce”, whined Natsu, slumping dramatically down on the table, “how much longer is this gonna take? I’m boooored.”

Lucy’s left eye twitched. She had known that it might take her a while to track down information on the artefact that they were meant to be recovering for a client; they had very little to go on. The client’s information had been scanty at best, with only a rough idea of the location within a huge area of ruins, and primary resources were few and far between. 

She’d had to resort to combing through some old manuscripts held here at Magnolia Library, written by the founding fathers of the smaller town they would be travelling to tomorrow to look for any clues to its whereabouts. The parchment was old and barely legible, and she needed all her concentration to not miss anything important. 

A headache was looming behind her eyes from squinting at the tiny script in the lacrima lit darkness of the lower levels of the library, even darker now the sun had set, and the headache was being made worse by the now near constant whining of the pink haired man-child sitting across from her. After sitting here in the library all day, Natsu had obviously reached his limit.

“I’m not sure how much longer Natsu”, Lucy sighed, continuing to scan the manuscript. “You’ll know when I know. How about you eat another snack from my bag?”

“I ate them already.”

Lucy looked up with a frown, peering over her red gale-force reading glasses at him in annoyance. “Natsu!”, she began loudly, then remembering where they were, lowered her voice to a sibilant whisper. “There was enough food in that bag for two days! I’d made food to eat on the train tomorrow!”

Natsu shuddered, gulping a little. “Please don’t mention food and trains in the same sentence.” 

He looked at the way she glared at him over the top of her glasses, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a wicked grin. She was so cute when she was annoyed at him, and that happened pretty much every day. But she was beautiful no matter what expression she had on her face. 

His Luce lit up any room like the sun in his sky, and since he had finally found the courage to tell her that he loved her, and that she had told him she loved him back, he was in constant orbit around her. He had thought he loved her before, but now he could never get enough of hearing her sweet moans when they touched each other, her intoxicating smell, her taste…

“Hey Luce? I’m thinking I could go for another type of snack right about now, one I’m not gonna find in that bag…”, he rumbled a little huskily. He stood, placing his strong tanned hands on the table, leaning towards her, his dark green eyes taking on a predatory gleam. 

“You’ve been working reeeally hard, perhaps you ought to take a little break?” He walked the fingers of his right hand slowly across the table to where her arm rested next to her scribbled research papers and began tracing a heated path up and down the delicate skin of her inner wrist.

Lucy’s mouth quirked up in a smile despite her annoyance. They had only been going out for two short weeks, both finally having the nerve to admit their long-held feelings to each other, and Natsu had been insatiable for sex ever since. Not that she was complaining of course. A heated blush spread across her cheeks as an image of the way he had bent her over the kitchen bench last night while she had attempted to do the washing up came to mind; she usually wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But she did need to pay rent. And paying for enough groceries to feed herself, a cute but exasperating blue exceed, and a hungry dragon slayer who inhaled food like there was no tomorrow had seriously depleted the jewel she had saved. They needed to finish this job and get paid.

“As soon as we get home”, Lucy whispered, a pink flush still staining her cheeks. “The library will be closing in an hour, and I want to go through as many of these official records as I can. I can’t take these out of the library, so I need to stay here and get this done. Just wait a little longer Natsu.”

She grinned at the petulant scowl on Natsu’s face as he leaned back in the chair, arms crossed, and then focused her full concentration back on the tiny cursive lines of the faded manuscript. 

“Don’t wanna wait”, he muttered. A sudden thought had a happy grin spreading across his face. Unwinding his scarf from around his neck as silently as possible so as not to alert Lucy, he knotted it around his head like a headband, the ends trailing down his back, and slid slowly off the chair and under the table.

He smiled his predatory smile, white fangs flashing in the darkness, eyes on his prize. He’d always liked the short skirts that Lucy favoured, and now that their relationship had hit a new level of intimacy, he appreciated them even more. Today she was wearing a short black circle skirt, one of his favourites. He loved the way that it flicked out when she turned suddenly, almost showing those cute boy-leg panties she currently preferred. 

He inched his way forward slowly, not wanting to give the game away before he reached his destination, Lucy’s concentration on her reading making his task a lot easier. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, knees apart, the pale soft skin of her legs mostly covered by her brown leather thigh high boots. He could just glimpse a hint of pink panties, and in this enclosed area, her smell was intoxicating. He breathed in deeply, savouring her scent for a moment, and then grinned. Time to heat things up. Warming up his hands with a small pulse of magic, he dove in, pushing on her inner thighs gently to part them further, and burying his face in heaven. 

“Kyaah”, squealed Lucy, windmilling her arms and almost tipping backwards on the chair in fright. Natsu held her legs firmly, stopping her fall. She looked downwards to see Natsu’s grinning face looking up at her from between her legs.

“Nin nin, Luce.”

“What are you doing down there!?” hissed Lucy, glancing around the library to make sure no one had noticed her surprised outburst.

Natsu rested his cheek on the satin softness of Lucy’s inner thigh. “I woulda thought that was pretty obvious Luce”, he snorted. He ran his warm palm up her other thigh, and then over the top of her panties, his fingers rubbing heated circles.

“Natsuuuu”, whined Lucy, her bottom twitching on the chair in a mixture of exasperation, embarrassment and growing arousal. “This is a library!”

“I know. I read it on that big sign as we walked in here this morning. All these books around us are a bit of a giveaway too."

“Stop it. We’re not allowed to do this in here!”

“I didn’t see a sign anywhere that said, “Must not give girlfriend mind-blowing orgasms while sitting in the library”, chuckled Natsu. “C’mon Luce, it’s a win-win situation. You do your research up there”, he grinned wickedly, “and I’ll do mine down here.” Keeping his eyes on hers, he ran his tongue over the softness of her panties, his sensitive tastebuds picking up the slightest bittersweet tang of her taste. Lucy whined a little, trying to shift backwards on the hard wooden library chair.  
“C’mon baby, you know you want to”, he breathed, his warm hands massaging her inner thighs. Lucy moaned a little, biting her bottom lip. Natsu licked her again, his smile widening at the sudden dampness of the fabric, dampness that hadn’t come from his tongue. “That’s my girl”, he purred.

“Natsu please”, whimpered Lucy, tugging at the hem of her skirt. “I just can’t do this here, not in a library. It’s not… proper.”

Natsu snorted. “It’s been a long time since you lived in that fancy house and did ‘proper’ things Lucy. My Luce doesn’t care what other people think, she does what her heart tells her. And my nose”, he thrust his face into her crotch, breathing deeply so the scent washed over the back of his tongue, “is telling me you want this, right now.” He gave her another gentle lick.

“I’ll let you do anything you want to me, as soon as we get home”, hissed Lucy in desperation, as Natsu’s warm fingers went on the attack again.

“I’m listening”, said Natsu, his head pillowed on her thigh, fingers teasing. “What sort of anything?”

“I don’t know!”, squeaked Lucy. “Um, what if… oh gods Natsu, uh… what if I found you a book, a sexy book, here in the library, and you could pick something fun out of there to do at home. Just… no more here, please!”

She gave a relieved sigh as Natsu pulled his fingers away. She slumped forward on the table, panting a little, trying to control her squirming hips on the seat as she fought to dial down her arousal. That man’s heated fingers were just too good.

She squeaked as Natsu’s strong arms heaved her up and out of the chair. “Alright Luce. Let’s go find this book. It had better be pretty good. You know I already got good ideas of stuff we can do.”

Lucy squirmed, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Their first few times had been a little hit and miss, but like all physical things, Natsu seemed to be a natural at sex after a little practice. And it seemed to make him even more excited if he made sure of her satisfaction first, happy to ask questions and experiment to give her the most pleasure. He had taught her things about what turned her on that she hadn’t even known herself. She felt another flush of embarrassment hit her cheeks, thinking thoughts that she really shouldn’t in a public library.

“Um, I think we’ll find a book over this way”, said Lucy, Natsu following after. He could still hear her elevated heart rate, and as her hips swung that damn short skirt was letting out enticing hints of her musky scent. It made him want to bend her over the first table they came to and sink his cock into the warmth that he knew awaited him behind a small scrap of fabric.

He sighed. He knew Lucy’s upbringing had been different to his. While Igneel had taught him to trust his instincts and follow his nose, Lucy had been brought up as a lady in that big house, with a stern father and social restrictions hemming her in on all sides. He was so proud that she had escaped that life, and that she had made her way to Fairytail and into his heart. But sometimes, especially during sex, that upbringing seemed to come back to bite her in the ass, and by association, him too. He knew that once she got over her idea that sex was embarrassing and freed the fire he knew that was burning inside her, there would be no stopping her. He just had to figure out how to help her get there.

Lucy pointed out a row of books to Natsu. “Okay, I’m going back to my research, and you can…”

“Nuh uh”, said Natsu, gently grabbing her waist. “You’re gonna stay here with me and help me pick a good one.” He pulled her to stand in front of him and propped his chin on her shoulder. “So, what are we lookin’ for?”

Swallowing, Lucy ran her finger along the row of books. “Did you want something with more words or… or pictures?” she whispered, looking around to make sure that they weren’t being overheard.

Natsu nibbled lightly on the soft skin at the side of her neck. “They have sex picture books here? Maybe the library’s not as boring as I thought”, he sniggered. His eyes followed Lucy’s slender finger as it ran along the row of books and then he grabbed her hand, stopping its progress. “Wait. What’s a pop-up book?”

“Where did you see… oh!” said Lucy, her blush expanding from her cheeks down her neck to the top of her breasts. 

Natsu tilted his head to one side, better to read the title of the book. “The Pop-up Kama Sutra? What’s that?”

“Um, the Kama Sutra was written a long time ago, in another country. It’s all about love, courtship and marriage, and it’s meant to help couples with desire and emotional fulfillment. It’s a really long book, but this one must be an, um, abridged version.”

Natsu reached over Lucy’s shoulder and pulled the book off the shelf. Opening it up, he flicked the pages until he came to an image of a man and a woman in a canopied bed, obviously having sex. “What does this do?” he wondered, pulling a little tab of cardboard, and watched, amazed, as the little couple moved against each other. “Luce, look at this! That’s so cool! What do the other pictures do?” 

He flicked through the book, pulling tabs, turning the pages this way and that. When he finally came to an image of a couple having sex on a camel, he couldn’t contain the cackle of merriment that erupted.

“Natsu, shush!” squirmed Lucy. She was beet red with embarrassment and had practically burrowed her face into the dark fabric of his one-armed jacket. “Someone’s going to hear what we’re up to!”

“Pfft”, snorted Natsu. “We ain’t up to anything except readin’. Now, if you really wanted me to give them somethin’ to hear, I’d be doin’ somethin’ more like this.” Putting the book down, he pushed her gently backwards until she was against the shelf, his arms locking her in place.

“Natsu, what are you doing?”, asked Lucy uncertainly. “I thought you weren’t going to do anything until we got home?”

Natsu nosed into her neck, inhaling her scent. “How about a kiss, to keep me going until we get home Luce?” he rumbled. “You still smell so good from before.” He licked a path from her collarbone up to her chin, and then nibbled on her bottom lip. “Just one teensy little kiss?” Lucy pulled back a little, still looking worried, her cheeks bright pink. 

Natsu sighed, and then backed away from her, taking her hands gently in his. “Lucy, you know I wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want me to do”, he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He shrugged. “For me sex is a fun thing. Watching you fall apart, bringing you pleasure, it fills up my heart, makes me love you even more. But if you’re not enjoying it…”

Lucy stroked his cheek. “Natsu, I do like it. You know I do, I just… I get so embarrassed.” She sighed. “I was hardly told anything at all about sex growing up, just that there would be ‘duties’ I would be expected to perform for my husband when I was married. Before we started going out, I hadn’t even kissed anyone before.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, causing Natsu to tilt his head down to hear. “And I have all these… feelings that I’m not sure I’m meant to have, these thoughts. I’m not sure if I’m a good person.”

Natsu leant his forehead against hers. “Lucy, listen to me. There’s not one part of you that isn’t good.” He grinned. “One thing I’ve learnt about growing up in Fairytail, is that girls like sex just as much as boys. Maybe even more, considering they talk about it all the time together.” He snorted. “Can’t see myself having a conversation like that with ice princess.”

‘Really?”, asked Lucy, her eyes wide.

“Oh yeah." He tapped his ear. "Dragon Slayer hearing, remember? But you don't have to have super sensitive hearing to notice. Do you have your eyes shut when you go to the guild? C’mon Luce, you’ve seen Cana in action!”

“I know but…”

“Half the stuff I do with you are things I’ve overheard girls say they’ve enjoyed, and the other half is just instinct.” He smiled at her, his warm hands squeezing hers. 

“Sex isn’t meant to serious Luce. It’s meant to be fun! Igneel told me…” he screwed up his eyes in concentration, “that sex is like an invisible bond that will draw you closer together, that playing together and building the scent connection makes you stronger as a pair. Or somethin’ like that”, he shrugged, “it didn’t seem particularly important at that age, I was more interested in playin’ with fire.”

His eyes suddenly opened wide in realisation. “Maybe that’s it! Maybe I haven’t given you enough of a chance to play Luce. I’ve been doin’ most of the touchin’, and I haven’t let you really touch me.”

“I touch you”, said Lucy slowly, her faced puzzled.

“Not the way I touch you”, grinned Natsu, showing his fangs.

Thinking, Lucy realised what he meant. He continually explored her body, every time they made love, with his hands, his teeth, his tongue, discovering new places that made her sigh, made her moan, made her melt. She was mostly just along for the ride, a willing participant in Natsu’s worship of her skin. In comparison, she had hardly touched him at all.

“Have you ever thought about touchin’ me more?” Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded shyly. “I have”, she said. “I’ve dreamt about…”

“Show me”, breathed Natsu. The thought of Lucy having erotic dreams about him made his gut pool with fire.

Lucy blanched. “Here!?”

“Yeah. Right here. You’re not ashamed of what we do together Luce, are you?”

Lucy shook her head. Natsu listened and sniffed carefully. “There’s no one on this floor, or the one above us neither. I’ll be able to hear if someone is coming.” He shut his eyes and placed his hands loosely at his sides. “I’m all yours Lucy. Do your worst.”

Taking a deep breath, Lucy moved forwards, placing her hand over his heart. It was thumping against her palm, and she heard his soft intake of breath at her touch. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his lips softly. He parted his lips and returned the kiss, but didn’t immediately chase after her tongue like he usually would. She wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him, her fingers pulling slightly on thick pink locks of hair. He moaned into her mouth a little, and she tugged his hair again, her tongue gently tracing over his fangs, rubbing against his tongue. She bit down on his bottom lip gently and he whined but didn’t do anything to take control. 

Smiling at his rare continued silence, Lucy kissed a path down his throat, nibbling here and there. Natsu held himself still, but now Lucy could tell it was beginning to be a struggle for him not to move. She grinned, and realised she wanted to keep going, to see how much she could do before he lost control. 

She moved her hands to the hidden fastenings of his jacket, slowly undoing them one by one, revealing a thin line of tanned flesh underneath. She ran her hand down, from his collar bone to his belt buckle, feeling the muscled flesh contract under her exploring fingers. Feeling suddenly daring, she pushed the jacket off his shoulders, he shrugged a little to help, but did nothing else.

Her fingers explored the hills and valleys of his muscular torso, lingering over his scars, and taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she began to act out her most recent dream. Her arms went around to his back, nails scraping as they headed downwards, disappearing underneath the waistband of his loose pants to grasp handfuls of the firm cheeks of his behind. At the same time, her head bent down, licking a pathway to a small nipple which she licked and bit gently.

Natsu’s head jerked back at the sudden bite. “Fuck”, he breathed, and then grunted as she squeezed his butt cheeks and licked and bit the other nipple. 

Lucy lifted her hands out of his pants and slowly knelt before him, watching Natsu’s face to gauge his reaction. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing harder, the muscles in his arms taut, hands now in fists by his sides, but he still made no move to stop her or take control himself. 

Her trembling fingers moved towards his belt buckle, slowly easing the leather through until it was undone. She struggled for a moment with the metal button on his trousers, but then managed to release it and slowly eased down the zipper. With nothing to hold them up, Natsu’s loose white pants dropped to the floor. His cock sprang free, curving upwards, hard as a rock.

Tentatively, Lucy reached forwards, curling her hand around the base. She had never done this before, but she wanted to. She kissed the tip, and almost giggled hearing the low moan from Natsu as his cock bobbed a little in reaction. 

“Lucy”, breathed Natsu, “can… can I watch you?”

“…Okay.”

Natsu looked down, and the sight of Lucy with her slim hand wrapped around him, her pretty pink lips pressed to the head of his cock, nearly made him come right there and then.

“Fuck, Luce. You’re beautiful.”

Watching his face, Lucy kissed the head of his cock again, and gave it a gentle lick. Natsu’s sudden whimper made her feel powerful, in control, and she realised she liked it. Remembering her dream, she licked and sucked, her tongue running around the ridges and veins she found. 

Natsu’s hand reached down and she stilled, but realised he was just gathering her long hair out of the way, so he could see her better. She licked her way down, all the way to the root, and then slid her tongue up again, slurping on the head like it was the best lollipop she’d ever tasted. 

“Luuuuce”, sighed Natsu. “Baby girl, you’re so good at this!”

Lucy smiled up at him, stroking and twisting her hand on his wet cock as she’d seen him do, and then swept her tongue around Natsu’s tip and slid him into her mouth. A growl and a whimper shuddered from between Natsu’s lips, his hand tugging at Lucy’s hair. 

Listening to the noises Natsu was making made Lucy’s core ache with need, and she understood why Natsu loved exploring her body so much. Giving him pleasure made her want him more, and she built up a steady rhythm of stroking and sucking, listening to his non-stop moans and praise, feeling Natsu’s thigh tremble under her hand as he strained to keep still for her.

“Fuck Luce”, he groaned “I’m not gonna last, I need to you ta…”

Lucy moaned a little around Natsu’s cock and picked up her pace.

“Dammit”, Natsu breathed, both hands twisting in Lucy’s hair. “Such a good girl", he grunted. "Sucking on my cock. Do ya like it? It’s so hot watching you like this. Takin’ such good care a me. Fuck Luce, I’m gonna…” He gave a strangled cry, thrusting forward once.

Lucy flinched a little as the salty taste hit her throat, but she stayed, her eyes on Natsu as he shuddered, his face scrunched up in ecstasy. After a few moments he gently pulled out of her mouth and dropped to his knees, crushing her against him in a bear hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. 

“Fucking hell Luce, you ever have dreams or thoughts like that again, you act on them. Dammit that was…”

“You liked it?”, asked Lucy shyly.

“Fuck yeah”, chuckled Natsu, dropping his forehead to her shoulder, still panting a little.

Lucy kissed his cheek. “That’s good, because I liked doing it. I really liked it. It made me want you more.”

Natsu pulled back so he could look into her eyes. 

“Sucking my cock made you want me more?” he asked a little incredulously. 

“Uh, huh.” Still blushing a little, but a lot more confident, she grabbed Natsu’s hand and guided it under her skirt, so he could feel how soaked her panties were. “A whole lot more” she said breathily, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

A sudden announcement over the lacrima loudspeaker made them both jump. “Magnolia Library will be closing in five minutes. Please bring any books you require to the front desk for borrowing. Thankyou.”

They scrambled to their feet, gathering Natsu's clothes, which he pulled on a little haphazardly. Hurrying back over to the desk, Lucy gathered her pens, paper and research notes, sliding them into her bag. As she pulled it over her shoulder, Natsu hugged her to him tightly and she moaned as he gave her a bruising kiss. He grinned at her, a predatory look in his dark green eyes.

“Time to pack up and go home Luce. We may have finished at the library, but I think tonight we’re gonna get a whole lot more research done.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had never seen Natsu so eager to get back to her apartment. He dragged her along the darkened cobbled streets of Magnolia so fast that she almost fell, stumbling a little as she tried to regain her balance. Noticing her stumble, he turned and steadied her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled her into a nearby alley way, and pushed her up against the wall, placing his palms flat against the stonework beside her head.

“Sorry Lucy”, he grinned. “You got me a little fired up back there.” He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, the fiery heat of his body against her front a stark contrast to the cold seeping into her back from the damp stone behind her. Lucy moaned against him, her arms winding around his neck, fingers tugging at his dark pink locks. 

“Natsuuu”, she whined. She was burning for him, and ironically, her fire dragon slayer was the only one who could extinguish the flames that were torturing her from the inside.

Natsu leaned his forehead against hers, breathing hard. “Gotta get you home”, he growled, his hands moving to cradle her hips, fingertips bruising her pale flesh as he nibbled and licked his way down her neck towards her collar bone. “I got things I need to do to you, and my princess deserves better than a dirty alleyway.”

Lucy giggled at being called a princess. “And what does my dragon have planned for me?” she purred, combing her fingers through his mussed-up hair. “Am I going to like these plans Natsu?” She yelped a little, biting her bottom lip as Natsu’s sharp fang scraped against her collar bone. 

Natsu’s voice was a rumble, low and territorial. “First I’m gonna take off these clothes a yours. Gotta see all of you, so I can remind myself how beautiful you are”. He sucked on the side of her neck, drawing another low moan from Lucy. “Then, I’m gonna kiss you from head to toe. I’m gonna nibble and lick my way around you so you’re covered in my scent, and there’ll be no mistaking that I belong to you, and you belong to me.”

Lucy stroked the side of his face fondly. “Silly boy”, she whispered, tilting her neck to expose it more fully to his loving attentions. “I’ve belonged to you since the day we met. It just took me a while to admit it, and a little longer to realise that you felt the same.” She breathed softly into his ear, trying to make her voice teasing and seductive. “I can’t wait to show you how fired up you make me, my dragon slayer.” Natsu growled deep and low.

Lucy couldn’t contain a panicked yelp as Natsu suddenly gathered her up without warning, one strong tanned arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees, sprinting for Strawberry Street.

“Lucky for you then, you’ve caught the Dragneel Express”, he teased. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck to minimise the jolting motion from the speed he was travelling. She wasn’t game to answer out loud, in case she bit her tongue, but rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. 

Just a few minutes later, they were outside Lucy’s apartment, and before Lucy could protest, Natsu’s strong legs had bunched and released, the powerful jump taking them both up to her open window before she could shriek in alarm. They tumbled in over the windowsill, landing in a tangle together on the pink quilted coverlet on Lucy’s bed. Lucy swatted him hard on the arm, dropping her bag with the precious research notes onto the floor. 

“How many times do I have to tell you Natsu! Use the door!” Lucy grumbled, but was quickly pushed back against her pillows by an overly eager dragon slayer, her wrists trapped over her head by one of his strong hands.

“Way too slow”, he answered cheekily with a fanged grin, then kissed her passionately, the heat of his mouth making Lucy forget her annoyance. His wicked mouth nibbled and sucked at her lower lip, his tongue pillaged her mouth, dancing against hers.

After she was limp in his arms, he sat up, still grinning wickedly, moving down to the bottom of the bed. He kicked off his own sandals, and then lifted her left leg, cradling her calf with one hand and slowly pulling the zipper on her boot with the other, drawing it off with care to reveal a black thigh high stocking. He gave the sight of her stockinged leg an appreciative rumble and ran his warm hands teasingly around the lace tops, then leisurely along her shapely thigh, lingering at the sensitive skin behind her knee, trailing down to squeeze her foot in his strong fingers, kissing her ankle tenderly. He moved his attentions to her other leg.

“Hey Luce”, he asked in a conversational tone, as his hand cradled her calf, “What you did in the library, that was somethin’ you dreamt, yeah?”

“Yes”, said Lucy, her face flushing.

He winked at her and began slowly pulling the zipper down on her other boot, tugging it off and throwing it over his shoulder so it hit the bedroom floor with a thump. “Is that the only dream you’ve ever had about me?”

“No”, she whispered, her smile becoming bittersweet as she turned her gaze away from his face to the view of the night sky in her window, “I started writing them down more than a year ago.”

Natsu was instantly crawling up to the top of the bed again, pulling her up to sit in his lap, cradling her face in his hands. 

“Shit Luce, I’m so sorry. If only I’d got my ass into gear sooner, we could’ve been together all this time. I knew I loved you, I just didn’t realise I loved you, if you understand what I mean.” He stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs, his green eyes scanning her face, full of apology and regret. Lucy’s eyes were a little bright with a few unshed tears, but her smile was wide and full of joy.

“That doesn’t matter Natsu”, she said softly. “What matters is that we’re together now.” He smiled at her, bending to gently kiss her lips, then pulled back to look at her quizzically. 

“Wait, you wrote them down?” 

Lucy sighed, twisting her fingers together. “Well, I was sort of under the impression that ladies didn’t dream about… those sorts of things. I was taught that marriage, and anything I did with someone I was married to, was more for political or financial gain for my family, not something I would enjoy.” 

Her rueful gaze turned mutinous. “When my father arranged my marriage to that creep that was so much older than me just to expand his wealth, even though it was what I had been trained for, what I knew was expected, it just felt so wrong, that I ran away.” 

She smiled at him lovingly, stroking his cheek. “And then, I met you Natsu. And you were so open, and kind and accepting and supportive that I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Her hand and eyes dropped to her lap, and she sighed, twisting her fingers together again. “When I started having those dreams, and I thought you would never feel the same, I wasn’t quite sure what to do about them, so I thought maybe if I wrote them down, I’d sort of get those thoughts out of my system.” 

She looked back up into his concerned green eyes, squirming a little as she admitted, “But the longer I spent with you, and the more missions we went on together, the more um, detailed they were.”

Natsu stared at her, wide eyed. “Dammit Luce”, he muttered, gathering her against him in a bear hug. “I know this is probably the wrong thing to say, but right now I wish your father was still alive, so I could punch him right in the face.” He laid her back down against the pillows, her blonde hair fanning out around her like a halo and lay down on his side next to her leaning one elbow, fingers of his other hand stroking through her golden locks tenderly. 

“Baby girl, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?” He placed his hand over her heart, feeling and loving the steady pulsing beat against his palm. “Even though you’d been taught the wrong thing from when you were a little girl, your heart still knew what was right.”

He slowly unbuttoned the pastel pink blouse she was wearing to reveal her white lacy bra and bent to kiss the pale skin between her breasts softly, reverently. “This heart that belongs to me, just like mine belongs to you.”

Lucy hiccupped back a sob of emotion, but smiled at Natsu through happy tears, placing her own hand over his heart.

Natsu grinned at her, his fingers tugging down the lace at the top of her bra, moving his kisses so they covered the newly revealed silky soft skin at the tops of her breasts. 

“So, all these dreams you wrote down Luce”, he said huskily in between kisses. “You still got ‘em?” Lucy nodded, a moan escaping as Natsu’s hot tongue burned a path along her skin. 

“Do you think maybe we could read ‘em together one day, baby girl?”

“Um”, hesitated Lucy, unsure of what to say.

“Cause”, said Natsu, as the hot sweep of his tongue flicked one of her nipples, “I’d really like to know what you want me to do to you Luce. And I wanna know what you imagined doing to me.” 

He nipped at the tender coral flesh of her nipple, and then sucked vigorously, Lucy arching her back with a gasp, aching to be closer to that scalding mouth. He nibbled his way across to her other breast. “And”, he said, flicking her other nipple with that sinful tongue, “the thought of you dreaming of me that way, getting your panties all wet thinkin’ of what you wanna do with me, makes me all kinds of fired up.” 

His gentle hands pulled her up, so he could ease her shirt off her shoulders and undo the clasp of her bra, and then positioned her back down on the pillows as he began nibbling his way over her ribs, pressing sweet kisses onto the creamy flesh of her slightly rounded stomach. 

“Was I ever next to you in this bed when you had those dreams Lucy?”

“Ye-es”, confessed Lucy, a blush flooding her face. She reached down to cup Natsu’s chin with her fingers, forcing him to look up at her. Her voice quivered a little, but she seemed determined to embrace her new-found confidence, looking him straight in the eye.

“I dreamt of you every time you were lying next to me in this bed Natsu. Some nights, the dreams were so intense that I had to…”

A purring growl, rumbled in Natsu’s throat, his green eyes intense. “You had to what, Luce. Tell me.”

“I had to go to the bathroom to touch myself, so I wouldn’t wake you.”

“Fucking hell Luce!” Flicking up her black skirt, he pulled the crotch of her panties to one side, and dove in, tongue flicking and swirling. Lucy’s back bowed upwards, her thighs shaking, and one of Natsu’s hands moved to her stomach, holding her still. 

“Luce”, he rumbled, his voice deepening to a velvety growl, “what are you doin’ to me? Now every time I’m in that bathroom, I’m gonna be imagining you in there, thinkin’ of me!” His hot tongue lapped and swirled, one of his heated fingers plunging into her, increasing her burning need. Lucy bucked and moaned under Natsu’s concentrated attack on her clit, pleasure scorching through her as after a few intense minutes, a second finger followed the first. “Fuck, you smell and taste so good!”

“Natsuuu! Please, I…” she whimpered, unable to string a coherent sentence together. Her body writhed and bucked against his mouth, face and chest flushed, evidence of her spiralling desire. She panted, spreading her shaking thighs as wide as she could for him.

“C’mon Luce, break for me”, murmured Natsu, and when not long after he added a third finger, stroking upwards to find her hidden pleasure spots and sucking on her hot knot of nerves, she was lost. Toes curling, back bowed, her fingers twisted the sheets, her mouth open in a silent gasp of ecstasy, and Natsu stuck with her, continuing to lick and stroke to prolong her pleasure. She dropped back to the bed, a limp panting mess.

“That’s my girl”, he murmured, withdrawing and licking his fingers, then resting his head on the satiny flesh of her inner thigh. “So beautiful”. Lucy moaned softly as his gentle hands parted her, and he bent his head again to clean away her climax with his tongue, slowly and thoroughly. She shivered a little, enjoying his tenderness.

Once she had calmed, he crawled back up the bed, kissing her, continuing to murmur soft words of adoration. Lucy let out a deep sigh of contentment, and then after smiling at him lovingly, changed her look to mock annoyance, her mouth grim, but her eyes dancing. 

“Natsu Dragneel! Why are you still wearing so many clothes!”

“I don’t know Luce”, he smirked. “Do you think I should do something about it?”

She tapped her soft pink lips with a forefinger, pretending to consider his request. “Maybe I should help, just so I know it’s done properly.” 

Undoing the fastenings on his jacket, which he’d only half done up since their hasty retreat from the library, she helped him shrug free from it, and then giggled as he tossed it over his shoulder without looking to see where it landed. 

His belt and pants followed, and he sighed in relief as his hard cock bounced forth, thick and long. Lucy ran her fingers along his length with butterfly pressure, smiling shyly, and Natsu couldn’t help but kiss her, his heated mouth making her whine. Now only his scarf was left, still tied around his head. 

“So Lucy, do you need me to break out my love Ninja moves?” he chortled, striking what he thought to be a ninja appropriate pose. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and pushed his shoulder, causing him to squawk loudly as he overbalanced and bounced back onto the bed.

“As if you’d ever be able to sneak up on anyone Natsu”, she giggled, “you’re way too noisy.”

“I dunno, Luce”, he grinned, sitting up with a greedy glint in his green eyes, “I seem to remember sneaking up on somebody earlier in the library. She never expected a thing.”

Lucy swatted him on his arm, and then took off his scarf, pressing her cheek to it and sniffing the familiar scent, then folding it carefully to put next to the bed.

“That’s different, I wasn’t expecting you to do… that… in a library!”

Natsu gazed at her with a mock serious expression. “Nobody expects ninjas, Luce.” 

Lucy giggled, and then squealed in surprise as he launched himself at her, his fingers tickling her ribs and stomach. 

“Who’s still wearing too many clothes now?” he teased. In answer to his question, Lucy undid the button and zip at the side of her black skirt and lifted her bottom to pull her skirt and panties down, Natsu helping her get them off over her feet. When she went to roll down her thigh highs, Natsu stilled her hands.

“Leave ‘em on”, he said gruffly.

Lucy looked at him quizzically. A very faint blush dusted across his tanned cheeks, and his chin dropped. Lucy recognised the movement as the way he usually tried to hide his embarrassment in the folds of his scaled scarf. She gave him a teasing look and stroked her fingers across the tops of her stockings.

“You like these Natsu?” she purred, arching one eyebrow at him.

“Yeah”, he breathed out. “I dunno why exactly. Somethin’ about the way I can’t see all of you, and”, he stroked his finger across the lace at the top, “this lacy bit, that feels rough but silky at the same time.” He chuckled. “Somethin’ about them just does it for me I guess.”

A sudden idea occurred to Lucy. She smiled seductively at him, opening her arms to invite him into her embrace. “What if I bought some red ones and wore them for you. Would you like that?” The heated look and rumbling purr he produced somewhere from deep in his chest made her shiver and was all the answer she needed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Natsu’s green eyes were hazy, clouded with longing and lust, and he pushed Lucy down on the bed to kiss her, his tongue twisting and twining with hers. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms and legs around him, his rock-hard erection sandwiched between them. 

“I don’t know if I can wait much longer Luce”, growled Natsu, biting and sucking her neck. “I wanna fuck you so bad!”

“It’s a good thing you don’t have to wait then”. She unhooked her legs from his hips, moving to open herself up for him. “Are you ready for me Natsu?”

He grinned at her, one fang hooking into his bottom lip. “Baby girl”, he said, his hand moving to steady himself against Lucy’s core, then plunging into her heat in one swift motion, “I was born ready.” Lucy arched her back, breathless. Every time he filled her, it felt better than the last.

Natsu breathed out slowly, watching his cock as it slid inside her in one fluid motion, buried to the root. He moved one of Lucy’s legs so that her ankle sat above his shoulder and pressed his fingers into her thigh to keep it there, teasing the skin around the top of her stockings. His other hand cupped one of her voluptuous bottom cheeks, gently squeezing. Lucy whimpered as he began to move.

“I got ya Luce, nice and slow.” He began thrusting into her with a measured, rocking rhythm. “You feel so good, Luce. So tight.” His fingers moved from her bottom, gliding over her inner thigh to trail in between her legs, his thumb rubbing gentle circles in the place that would help her the most. Lucy panted, moaning his name, and Natsu picked up his pace.

“That’s it princess, say my name”, he grunted. He leant forward, changing his angle to penetrate her deeper and harder. The hard flutter of her walls around his cock made him moan. “You’re gonna come, ain’t you baby girl?”

“Oh gods, Natsu!” whimpered Lucy, mouth dropping open and eyes closing. The coil which had been slowly winding in her core grew tighter with his every thrust, until she fell apart and tumbled headlong into bliss, white hot stars sweeping across the darkness behind her eyes, moaning as her body convulsed around his.

Natsu groaned along with her, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he watched the pale skin of her face, neck and upper chest flush with the intensity of her orgasm. “So fucking hot, Luce. That was a good one, huh?” he grinned, his smile more than a little cocky.

Lucy nodded, panting for breath, everything still pulsing and quivering. “Natsu, I need to touch you”, she whimpered, holding out her arms to him. He stilled his thrusting rhythm and pulled out, pausing to kiss the shapely stocking clad leg still resting on his shoulder before gently moving it down to the bed. 

He crawled his way up Lucy’s body, sucking and biting on one of her nipples on his way up to Lucy’s mouth, as Lucy’s fingers twined in his hair.

“Kiss me Natsu, I need kisses, right now”, she sighed, tugging on the pink locks. His lips locked onto hers, playing, teasing. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, and Natsu leaned to balance his weight on his elbows and slid his cock home again, beginning to build his rhythm once more.

Lucy pulled hard on Natsu’s hair, tilting his chin so she could lick and nibble her way down his neck. “I love the way you always look after me Natsu”, she sighed. “So careful and tender.” Her voice began to shake a little, as her usual embarrassment began to take hold, but she pushed it down, wanting to try and turn Natsu on with words the way he always did for her. She nibbled at his ear and then purred in her request in a sultry whisper. “But right now, my dragon, I want you to go hard and fast...” She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed on his behind with her stockinged heels. “F-fuck me, Natsu”.

Natsu gulped and stilled for a moment, wide-eyed at the dirty words that had just come out of his princess’s rosebud lips, and then a devilish grin slanted across his features.

“Aye Sir!” He slammed home, and Lucy yelped, digging her fingernails into the skin of his back, doing her best to meet his frantic movements with her hips, but in the end, she gave up and just held on for the ride.

“Gods, Luce. Fucking hell. Do you know how much you turn me on baby girl? I love you so much!” He tucked his face into Lucy’s throat, his hips pistoning hard. Lucy felt his cock swell thick, and he groaned as he came apart buried deep with a moan of her name.

Lucy stroked his back, kissing his shoulders tenderly. “I love you too, Natsu.”

After a few moments, Natsu rolled off her with a sigh, and then wrapped his arms around her, dragging her to him so that her back was tucked against his chest, one hand cupping a breast, the other around her waist.

“Do we really have to go on this mission first thing tomorrow Luce?” he whined. His nose tucked in behind her ear, sniffing her and making her giggle. “You’re just so comfy. Wanna stay right here with you.”

“Would you like to eat next week Natsu? Food and rent cost money, and surprise, surprise, I’m all out.”

“I still don’t understand why you won’t just come and live with Happy and me”, grumbled Natsu, kissing her neck softly. “I know my hammock isn’t as good as this bed, but we could use the money you spend on rent to buy a new bed and buy food.”

Lucy stroked the arm cradling her stomach. “I know it’s hard to understand Natsu, but I’m just not quite ready to leave this place yet”, said Lucy softly. “This apartment is where I found myself, where I worked out what I wanted to do with my life, the place where I finally realised that I loved you.” 

She turned in his arms, so she could look touch his cheek and look into his eyes. “Just give me a little while longer to get used to the idea of us, and moving somewhere new, and then I’ll be all yours.”

“Okay”, he sighed. “I guess you’re lucky I think you’re worth waitin’ for.” He squeezed her tightly in his arms and yawned. “Get some sleep Luce, Happy’s gonna be here in a few hours to wake us up for the train.” He shuddered a bit at that thought but inhaling the scent of Lucy’s strawberry scented hair soon had him calm and snoring. 

Lucy stayed awake for a little while longer, smiling at Natsu’s relaxed features that were usually never still. She combed her fingers through his hair, and kissed him softly on his cheek, before closing her eyes and snuggling against his chest. “You were worth waiting for too.”


End file.
